


This Falsehood of the Tongue Art

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pretending, Simpleton!Arthur, reversebang challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin casts a spell which backfires on him slightly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Falsehood of the Tongue Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skitz_phenom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitz_phenom/gifts), [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> Here a few pieces for skitz_phenom's fic (fic link will be added soonish!) This Falsehood of the Tongue. Glad that you didn't give up on your story, Skitz! I know RL can be a b**** sometimes. HUGE HUGS for picking my prompt. I have been loving your words. Looking forward to your complete story!
> 
> A HUGE HUG to Z for being my bestest cheerleader and encourager :)) I loves yous.  
> <3
> 
> Some more art might be added when the story is complete :)
> 
> Merls

[This Falsehood of the Tongue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1571483)

 

 

 

" **Merlin!** "

Gaius expels the name as a curse amidst coughing and waving the noxious, oddly sweet-smelling smoke from his face, because there's no one else it can be.

 

 

 

 

Gaius can't quite define the expression on Merlin's face as he stares down at Arthur, whose face is pressed into the the pillow, a soft whistle slipping out on every exhale.

 

 

 

 

 

Merlin and Gaius are sitting at the table, talking quite urgently. He can just barely make out the words.

 

 

 

 

 

Kilgarrah knows...

 

 

 

 

Merlin must deal with his King being a simple one...

 

 

 

HOW WILL THE STORY UNFOLD?

Stay tuned!

 


End file.
